


Caught

by TomEn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Wormtongue catches Eowyn off her guard.





	Caught

Grimma groaned, sitting on the wooden throne, while beautiful, golden haired girl knelt between his legs and slurped on his cock like there was no tomorrow. He patted her long, bright tresses, enjoying the blowjob from the woman he always dreamed about. For all these years all he get from her was hate and contempt - till the moment he caught her in the stables that day, almost a week ago. She just returned from the lone ride. He was about to go there and offer her some help, but when he entered, he heard soft moans. Making two steps inside, he saw Eowyn leaning against the wall, moving the sheath of her sword between her legs. 

Moving as silent as possible, he approached her. He grabbed a bag and put it on her head, taking her by surprise. Before she was able to do anything, he hiked up her dress, revealing her moist pussy. The lust was driving him crazy. At first he was thinking of simply blackmailing her, but when he saw her naked, wet womanhood, he found that he can't control himself anymore. He freed his already hard cock from his robes and rammed it into welcoming, warm pussy.

Eowyn made a shriek, muffled by the bag. Her body squirmed and struggled as he held tightly, using some reins to bound her hands behind her back. He slapped her round booty with his open palm twice, taking her body with a rough strength. To his own surprise, her resistance faded away quickly, turning into sounds of lust and pleasure. He fucked her with a steady rhythm, penetrating her tight snatch and jerking a handful of her golden hair. She moaned deeply, clearly enjoying this act, despite the fact that he was taking her by force.

He made her cum in the same time when he filled her with his semen. Princess fell on the floor, spent and trembling. Grimma was about to leave, but something made him to stand and raise the bag on her head a bit, to reveal her mouth. He made her kneel and forced his cock into her mouth. He was afraid that she might bite, but instead he felt her warm, red lips working on his cock, sucking and kissing it with passion. He grinned as she sucked him well, rewarding her with rich load right into her mouth. And in the same moment the bag fell down, revealing his face to her eyes.

Grimma was certain that he was dead. But as he looked at her face, he noticed something that he never seen in Eowyn's eyes - submission. He realized that he accidentally discovered something that the princess of Rohan was hiding deeper inside her - a lust for being dominated. Wasting no time, he grabbed her hair and looked into eyes with cold domination.

"Do you know who do you belong to?" he asked, ready for anything. But instead of words of anger, he saw her opening her ruby lips and saying just a two words:  
“Yes, master”.


End file.
